Bellwether
Dawn Bellwether is the hidden main antagonist of the 2016 film, Zootopia. She is a sinister sheep who is the former assistant mayor of Zootopia and the mastermind behind all the animals turning savage. Appearance/Personality Dawn Bellwether is a small sheep with glasses, a blue coat with a plad skirt and green shirt on top. While Bellwether might be nice and compassionate throughout the movie, in the last second, she is actually cold and caculated, as well as hypocritical on the notion of predator and prey living together. History Bellwether is first seen congragulating Judy Hopps in becoming the Zootopia Police Department's first rabbit officer, before being pushed away by her superior, Mayor Lionheart. She then helps ot Judy by convincing Chief Bogo to help her solve the case on Mr. Otterton's disappearance, which Bogo reluctantly agrees to do. Bellwether then helps Nick and Judy in finding the traffic cameras of the whole city and track down the savaged animals. After they stumble upon a facility that houses the savaged animals, they assume Lionheart is the one behind the savage animal attacks, and so contacts ZPD to arrest him. After Lionheart's arrest, Bellwether is able to become mayor, and asks Judy to become the spokesperson of the ZPD, which she refuses. After Judy appologises to Nick, they interrogate Duke Weaselton (with help from Mr. Big), and he tells them that he gave the stollen Night Howler flowers to a ram named Doug so that he could get money from him. They then go to an abandoned subway station and realise that the rams have converted the Night Howlers into pellets and shot the predator with them, turning them savage in the process. Nick and Judy manage to evade the rams in a closed museum, until Bellwether comes in to ask them for the briefcase. Judy, at first is willing togive it to her, but after seeing Bellwether's true allegiance refuses to give it to her. Bellwether then commands her ram henchman to stop them as they avoid her throughout the museum. As the duo attempt to make a run for the exit, one of Bellwether's henchmen slams them into a hole in the museum and Bellwether then proclaims that fear is the key to rulling Zootopia, as she intentionally used Judy as a ploy to get power in Zootopia and exterminate every predator in Zootopia so that she can have power. She then shoots Nick Wilde with the Howler gun, turning him rabid as he goes after Judy. Bellwether then confesses her plot to take over Zootopia and wipe out the carnivores, and calls for the ZPD to arrive, just as Judy is seemingly killed by a rabbid Nick. Turns out, it was a trick, and Bellwether unknowingly shot Nick with a regular blueberry instead of a Night Howler pellet, as they switched out the ammo during the chase. Judy then reveales that she used the Carrot voice recorder to record Bellwether's true motives, just in time for the ZPD officers to come in and arrest Bellwether and her ram goons after hearing the recording in Judy's carrot recorder. In the credits, Bellwether is seen angrily in prison as her cellmates are dancing to Gazelle's Try Everything. Gallery zootopia2-2.jpg Bellwhether_Otterton.png Zootopia-6.png Bellwether_overworked.jpg Lionheart_ordering_Bellwether.jpg Trivia *Bellwether is voiced by Jenny Slate in the film. Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Masterminds Category:Master manipulators Category:Jerks Category:Revenge seekers Category:True Villains Category:True main villain Category:Tragic Villains Category:Traitors Category:Tyrants Category:Evil rulers Category:Leaders Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrested Category:Imprisoned villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Females